What I Never Told You
by FandomTeen
Summary: Princess Irene comes to Camelot due to troubles in her kingdom of Sapharia. She has a huge secret to hide that could eventually kill everyone in Camelot. Will the secret get out? What is the future of the kingdom of Camelot?
1. The Beast

The clock struck twelve. I felt excruciating pain as I changed into my beastly form, looking for victims to kill. I roamed around in the shadows of the Camelot night. I saw a girl. A little, seven year old girl. I watched her from behind a stack of crates. The girl was coming my way. We made eye contact and I lept, killing her with one bite.


	2. Princess of Sapharia

I woke up in my room in the tavern of Camelot. I needed to see the king. I got out of bed and walked to the castle.

"I request an audience with King Arthur," I told the guards at the doors of the throne room. They opened the doors and I stepped inside.

"Wait here while I fetch the king," the same guard told me, and he walked away. I looked around. I hadn't been here in forever. Fifteen years ago, I was a little girl running around the streets of Camelot. I had grown so much since then. My thoughts were interrupted when Arthur banged open the door. He started walking up to me, when he stopped in his tracks.

"I-Irene!" He said amazed. "What are you doing here?"

"There was no one else I could turn to. Sit down. I need to talk to you." Arthur was an old friend. Well, more than a friend. I loved him when I was a girl. He never knew I had magic.

He sat down, and looking at me he asked, "What is it?" I told him my story.

"Fifteen years ago, when I left Camelot, I was going on a search for my father. I had found out that he was alive, and I was eager to see him. I traveled to the kingdom of Sapharia, hearing that he dwelled there. I went to the king, asking for my father. Little did I know, that I was sitting face-to-face with and talking with the man I was looking for. A few minutes later, I found out that King Zephyr was my father, and that I was a princess. Just recently..." My voice trailed off until I mustered up the courage to talk again. "I'm sure you've heard the news. Just recently, an army came into my father's kingdom and killed everyone. I was the only one that escaped. Magic was involved, Arthur. Dark, dark magic."

"Morgana," Arthur whispered. "I'm very sorry to hear this. I will help you in every way I can. And I know who did this." I looked at him expectantly.

"Do you remember the lady Morgana?"

"Yes, sire, we were very good friends." I answered.

"Well now she wants to kill everyone it seems."

"Really? Morgana?" I asked. "Unbelievable."

"Choose to believe it or not, soon you will see her, and you will know the truth." I looked down. "Show the Princess Irene to her room please." I walked out of the throne room, into the room where I might be spending the rest of my life.


	3. The Bastet

It was night two, and I was roaming around in Camelot again. I was craving human blood. I looked around from the shadows of the castle. There was a guard standing in front of a door. I stared at him for what seemed like hours. I lept. He jumled back and cut me with his sword. I jumped back for a second, but bot long enough for him to escape. I killed him. When the time turned 12:01, I blacked out again.


	4. The Bastet Part 2

"Gaius?" I called into the court physician's room. I had somehow been cut on my arm last night. He looked up.

"Irene! I heard you were here, but I didn't know if it was true!" I hugged him.

"It's good to see you too!" I responded cheerfully. "Last night, I was somehow cut by something. I didn't know until I woke up this morning and found it."

"Sit down," he told me. I took a seat with Gaius sitting across from me.

"You say you got this in your sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," I answered, "It's strange. I haven't remembered anything when I sleep since I was fifteen. I guess I'm a really hard sleeper." Gaius looked at me curiously.

"Did anything significant happen when you were fifteen?" he asked.

"Well," I started, "The most important thing that happened was when I met some dark sorcerers and angered them." Gaius stood up and pulled out a book. He looked at a page. He put the book in front of me.

"Do you know what a bastet is?" he asked. I shook my head.

"A bastet is a cursed human with magic. The human changes into a monster at midnight. They look for people to kill. At 12:01, they change back to their human form. When they are in their human form, they usually don't remember anything from the night before, unless they know what they really are." He looked at me, and I realized something.

I looked up as I realized, "I'm a bastet."


	5. Merlin

I looked up quickly as the door swung open. A boy about my age walked in.

"Hello Gaius," he greeted cheerfully. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding at me.

"This is Princess Irene," Gaius responded. "Irene, this is Merlin. He is King Arthur's servant."

"A pleasure to meet you," Merlin said bowing. I curtsied back. This boy didn't look like a servant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Merlin." I responded. That name. I could've sworn I'd heard that name among the Druids. They had mentioned that name along with Emrys. I turned to Gaius.

"Thank you, but I should be going," I said to him. He bowed as I walked out of the room. I glanced back and ran down the corridor. I had realized that I had just been in the presence of Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer ever.


	6. Head in the Clouds

**Merlin's point of** **view**

I couldn't sleep that night. I could only think of Irene. _I wonder what she would do if she learned I had magic,_ I thought. I didn't even need Gaius to tell me that she was a princess. She was too beautiful not to be. I think I might've been developing feelings for her already. I laid in bed looking at the ceiling, remembering her sweet smile. I rolled over in my bed, trying to forget about her, but it didn't work.

The next day, I got up and realized I had slept in. I quickly got dressed, and rushed to Arthur's room.

He was sitting at his table, waiting for me.

"I suppose you have a good explanation for this, Merlin?" he asked. "Perhaps you were at the tavern late last night again?"

"I was not at the tavern," I answered.

"Oh, then do you have good reason why you're late?" he challenged.

"I do," I smiled. "I mean, I don't," I quickly changed my mind.

"Okay, well while you're making up your mind, you can polish my armour," Arthur commanded. I sighed, went to the armoury, and started working.

p.2

 **Irene's point of view**

I sighed as I paced around my room. _I cannot be falling in love with a serving boy,_ I thought, _even though he is Emrys. I'm a bastet. I might accidentally kill him. I can't get attached._ I stopped pacing when I realized I was crying. _What is wrong with me?_ I wondered. I walked down to the armoury, where I knew Merlin was probably polishing Arthur's armour.

"Hello, Merlin," I said as I opened the door. He gasped as Arthur's armour crashed to the floor. He was using magic. Why wouldn't he?

"You-you won't tell anyone, right?" he asked, ashamed.

"Of course not, Emrys," I started as I used magic to continue the polishing. "After all, I would be betraying my own kind." His eyes widened as he asked,

"You have magic too?"

"Yeah, didn't you just see me using it?" I laughed. He didn't say anything. After a while, he shook his head, smiled, and held up his hand.

"A princess. A princess with magic."

"Yes," I answered. "I was born with it."

"I was too," he said. We looked at each other uncomfortably. I looked away after a minute. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone interrupted me.

"Merlin?" Arthur roared. I looked back at him, us both being frozen. I grabbed Arthur's breastplate, which was levitating in the air, and Merlin grabbed his helmet. Arthur swung open the door.

"Merlin, you're taking too long..." his voice trailed off as he saw me.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Obviously helping Merlin, right?" I answered.

"Right," Arthur nodded as he walked out if the armoury. I exhaled and looked at Merlin.

"That was close," he laughed.

"Really close," I said. "I should probably go."

"See you," Merlin said smiling. He looked down and looked up again.

"Irene?" he asked.

"Yes?" I looked back at him.

"How would you feel about going out riding sometime? A picnic perhaps?"

"I would like that," I answered. I walked out of the armoury, and back to my room, where I was able to finally relax again.


	7. One Night

I woke up at midnight again. I was in my bastet form. I walked out to the center of Camelot and hid. I looked for people to kill. It seemed like no one was out tonight. Maybe the were all inside. Maybe they had gotten what was happening. Maybe they were taking precautions. I scanned the streets. No one. I took a step out of my hiding place. I looked around. I saw a guard. We made eye contact. The guard nodded. I realized what was happening. I tried to turn, but before I could, someone behind me cut my back with a sword. I turned around and roared in rage. I killed him with one bite. I ran over to the other guard and killed him too. The time turned 12:01. I was back in my human form. I stumbled and fell from the gash. I had just killed two people. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

"Gaius?" I called weakly, heading to the castle. "Gaius? Merlin?" I fell again. I crawled up the steps. I coughed, and my arms gave out. My vision blurred.

"Irene!" someone screamed. Their voice sounded weird and muffled. "Gaius?" the person called. It was Merlin.

"Merlin?" I whispered.

"I'm here Irene," he responded. Merlin looked up. "Gaius! Irene is badly hurt." I felt someone pick me up, and I blacked out.


	8. Morgana Pendragon

I had visions as I laid unconsious on one of Gaius' beds for patients. I dreamed of Morgana Pendragon. My old friend had changed so much. She was beautiful now, but she was evil. She wore a long, black dress. She paced back and forth in a dark room, muttering something about revenge.

"Arthur should...Revenge on...Emrys...Serving boy...Death..." is what I heard. I started thinking that my friend was in a terrible mental state and needed help. Suddenly, she looked up. I think she somehow saw me. She screamed and knocked over a candle, and everything went dark.


End file.
